


Satisfied

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, but its starco, referenced jarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: By the time she’d realized she had a crush on her best friend, it was too late. Marco and Jackie had been steadily becoming closer and closer, and Star couldn’t bring herself to even try to separate them. He’d started to spend more time with Jackie, sacrificing Sunday Breakfast Burritos for Sunday Skate Dates.It had hurt, but didn’t he deserve to be happy?





	

He stumbles in a little after eight, his laughter breathy and a giant smile lighting up his red face. She’s been curled up on the couch since he left, an iron grip on her wand. She feels guilty for the stab of disappointment at his giddiness, but she stretches her own lips into a smile. “How’d your date go?”

“Great!” Marco laughed, pressing a palm to his forehead, like he can’t believe it. “I wasn’t such a mess, and she—“ he chokes on his disbelief, “she kissed my cheek!”

Star swallows, and suddenly the grip on her wand means life or death. “That’s—that’s great.”

“I know!” He spins toward the stairs, laughing quietly to himself. He pauses on the second step, looking down at her, “Thank you, Star.”

“Me?” she squeaks, her fingers twitching. She can’t lose it here, not in _front_ of him. Part of her is begging him to go up to his room, and the other part is begging him to stay.

“Well, yeah,” He smiles genuinely, “I never would have been able to do this without you.”

Star turns away from him, like she is focused on just watching the tv. “No prob, Bob!” Her voice cracks, but he is already up the stairs.

She thought she could handle seeing him be happy, with Jackie.

She thought he would lose interest in Jackie, maybe.

She thought she’d at least be able to keep being his best friend.

Stuffing her wand between her lips to keep a sob from letting him know something’s wrong, she grabs her scissors and tears the air in front of her apart.

 

She’d never been able to take Marco here, but she’d always wanted to. This dimension was so calm, and you could hop from star to star or just pick one and float with it through the empty air. Star landed on a brilliant red star, laying on her stomach. The glow and sparkle of the stars was blurry through her tears, creating a dizzying effect.

By the time she’d realized she had a crush on her best friend, it was too late. Marco and Jackie had been steadily becoming closer and closer, and Star couldn’t bring herself to even try to separate them. He’d started to spend more time with Jackie, sacrificing Sunday Breakfast Burritos for Sunday Skate Dates.

It had hurt, but didn’t he deserve to be happy?

Star had taken to spending more time solo than trying to hang out with Janna. It was easier to be alone than to be reminded that Marco and her were spending time with other people.

The most action she ever saw were the bounty hunters sent by Heinous, or the occasional stray monster. Kicking monster butt felt a lot better than anything else she did when Marco wasn’t around, so she tried to do it as much as she could.

He’d assumed that all monster attacks had stopped, which he counted as lucky. She just smiled and nodded, trying to discreetly hide the bruise on her arm from one the day before.

When they did get to spend time together, it was different. Star was a lot farther away, and he was too love struck to really notice. She tried to appreciate the time, but it always left her feeling worse when it was over.

With a sigh, she scrubs at her face and balances unevenly on the star, returning home. Back to Marco.

 

Tom shows up one day, just as Marco is getting ready for one of his dates. Star jumps up to greet him, a strange feeling in her chest. She’d never in a million zillion years get back with Tom, but at least he’s _somebody_ to hang out with. “Star!” Tom greets, pleased that she isn’t trying to attack him, “I know…I know I’ve been pushy in the past, but trust me, I’m changing! I just…I just wanted to see if you’d…y’know, like to hang out.”

Star glances at the door, where Marco is probably ready to leave to see Jackie, and back at Tom. She wants to have fun, and she can take care of herself. The strange feeling in her chest feels a lot like hope, so she stands, opening her mouth to respond.

Marco opens her door, just then, stumbling when he sees Tom, “Hey, Star, I’m just…Tom’s here?”

“Hello, Marco,” Tom says, and Star can hear the defeat in his voice.

“I’m going to hang out with Tom,” Star moves closer to Tom, and Marco pushes the door fully open.

“Really?” He asks suspiciously, glaring at Tom, who seems to be just as shocked.

A spike of venom rises in Star’s throat and she turns back to Marco, only half-conscious of the words leaving her mouth, “What am I supposed to do? Wait for you to get back from your day with Jackie? Again?”

“Star…” Marco’s face falls and he sounds hurt. She feels a rush of satisfaction before another of guilt.

“I’ll see you later, Marco,” Star says, tugging Tom toward the balcony, “Let’s go Tom.”

 

They go to his house and end up engaged in an epic battle of Wornicorn Toss, crashing on his couch after. “Thanks, Tom,” she says genuinely, feeling a lot better than she had in a while, “I really needed that.”

“What? Trouble in paradise?” Tom snorts, before backtracking quickly, “Sorry! I didn’t mean…”

Star just looks at him, tired of being angry at him, at Marco, at herself, “Marco’s been spending a lot of time with his girlfriend.”

Tom looks a little confused, responding slowly, “Which…isn’t…you?”

Star laughs out loud, “I wish! He doesn’t like me.”

“I always knew he was an idiot,” Tom says, and Star wants to be angry, but she can tell by the grin he shoots her that it isn’t meant to be hostile. “Seriously…you know…”

“No,” she cuts him off, “Don’t spoil this. I don’t like you like that.”

Tom nods, and then lets his head fall back against the cushions, “But you do like me?”

Star watches him for a moment, and finally feels a peace she hadn’t known since she’d broken up with him, “You can be a good friend.”

When she gets back, Marco is sitting on her bed. It startles her a little, and she isn’t sure how to feel. “Hey, Marco…?”

“Hey, Star,” His grin doesn’t meet his eyes, “We need to talk.”

“O…kay,” she sits on her bed, unwilling to look any deeper into the situation. He probably just wants advice on Jackie.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes.

“What?” she blurts, shocked. Of all things, she hadn’t expected that.

“I’m sorry,” he says, leaning forward, willing her to understand him, “for being such a jerk. I didn’t…I didn’t realize how much time I was spending with Jackie.”

“Oh, Marco,” Star’s lip is wobbling, the damn traitor. She forces her words out, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not!” He insists, searching her face, “You’re my best friend. It was stupid of me to stop hanging out with you just because I got a…a girlfriend. I should have at least noticed how upset you were.”

That strange feeling is snaking around her chest, and now she finally recognizes it. She couldn’t tell Marco that she liked him, loved him. She couldn’t make him choose.

She couldn’t bear if he didn’t choose her.

“Marco…you were just excited. Yeah, I was a little, um, lonely, but it’s fine if you’re happy,” she swallows any tears that had been on the horizon, because she would be a good friend, if nothing else. “That’s what best friends are for, right…?”

Marco looks torn, and he glances at her balcony, “Are you happy?”

She wants to scream that she isn’t, that she doesn’t want him to be with Jackie, that she just wants to go back to the way things were. She wants to kiss him. She sighs, “Yes.”

“Okay,” he nods, and then he leans back, “As long as we’re okay.”

 

Marco’s been trying to spend more time with her. She likes it, but she also doesn’t want him to do it if it he doesn’t actually want to. She’s starting to think maybe she should have confessed to him, because he deserves to know.

But it doesn’t matter.

She’s alone, fighting some stupid guy named Quiznak, and she’s _losing_. The giant crocodile guy has caught her by the leg, ripping her out of the air mid-jump and slamming her to the ground. She scrambles to regain her breath but everything hurts and all she can hear is Quiznak’s laughter.

“You’re coming with me,” he laughs, kicking her in the stomach and catching her in the air. Any breath she had is gone again, and she can only grasp wildly at his skin. “She’ll be pleased I got at least one of you.”

Quiznak uses a pair of scissors to open a portal and Star looks up just in time to see Marco running after them, shouting her name. He’s too far away, and thankfully Quiznak doesn’t notice.

She wishes she could have at least kissed him once.

Star spends a few hours being strapped to a chair while Heinous figures out what to do with her. Apparently she was supposed to be killed, and Princess Marco was supposed to have been taken.

They decide to use Star as bait, and that fills her with panic, because if Marco is somehow able to take it, he will.

Or maybe he won’t. She hates herself for thinking it, but suddenly she can’t stop. He’s with Jackie now. He’s always been safe. Maybe he won’t come if he somehow does find a way to.

Star doesn’t tell them that.

She doesn’t know how they intend to use her as bait, but they leave her in that stupid chair for a few more hours. Heinous left, screeching something about her hair. Star is alone, and her wand isn’t working. She’s tried to use it a few times, even tried to dip down once or twice, but she just doesn’t have it in her.

A portal opens behind her and she can’t see who it is, but she guesses it’s Quiznak.

It’s Marco.

He is panicked and almost drunk with relief. “Star! Star, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Come on, we have to go.”

He frees her from the chair, pulling her into his arms and pressing tightly against her, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“What are you doing here?” She finally asks, still confused. He must have gone through a lot of trouble…just to get to her.

He pulls away, and she can’t decipher the look on his face, “What do you mean? I came to get you. I’m so, so sorry I wasn’t there…”

“I…we have to go,” Star shakes her head, finally realizing what’s happened. She was wrong. Marco came for her. Marco came for her!

They aren’t hugging anymore, but Marco doesn’t let her hand go.

 

Marco explains that he called Ponyhead, who told him that Quiznak was a bounty hunter. When he’d gotten back to the house to call her parents, he’d found a crude note left for Princess Marco. He’d meant to scissor into the place they’d left, but he was thinking hard of Star, and had ended up where she was.

Star takes a deep breath, “It’s good you weren’t there. Until the end, I mean.”

“What?” Marco’s stare is hot, “You got kidnapped, Star. I thought,” His voice catches, “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“If you’d been there, Quiznak would have killed me. Those were his orders,” She says indifferently. She’s trying to make sense of it all; losing the fight, being held captive, Marco rescuing her. Marco calls it “being in shock”.

Marco goes white at her words, and his fingers creep over hers again. “I’m sorry,” he says profusely, “I should have had your back to begin with. I shouldn’t have taken you for granted.”

Every feeling she’s felt in the past twenty-four hours comes rushing into her, and it makes her sway. She clenches her fist. “Marco,” she looks into his eyes, trying to sum up all the courage that near death has given her, “I’m in love with you.”

“Uh,” He stares blankly at her, “Come again?”

It all drains out of her and she turns away, pulling her fingers out from under his. Marco doesn’t let them get far, turning her back towards him, “Say it again.”

Her lip is wobbling, but she has no energy to fight it this time, “I love you. I’m sorry.”

Marco watches her for a few seconds, dazed, before slipping his hands up to cup her face. He presses a kiss to her cheek, smearing her tears. “Don’t be sorry, ever.”

“Marco?” she asks, afraid to hope, leaning into him.

“Star,” he mumbles, and then he’s kissing her. She feels stupid for waiting this long to tell him, to let her fears about…

“Marco,” she pulls away, a little thrill at the way he chases her lips for a moment, “What about Jackie?”

Marco leans back, flushed, “We broke up,” he can’t help but laugh, “She said she thought I cared about you more than her.”

Star tries to feel guilty, but she can’t. She starts to laugh, a breathy gasp of air from her wide grin. Marco says softly, “I love you too.”

She thinks that deep down, since that dance they shared, she’s always known this. The words come from her easily, and are full of sincerity, “I’ve always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> im supposed to be writing better safe than sorry lol  
> actually im supposed to be writing two essays for college but that new episode got me fucked up


End file.
